


Super in love with you.

by LoliAshi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliAshi/pseuds/LoliAshi
Summary: Some fluffy bs i sneakily wrote at work because I love renmasa ಥ_ಥ.





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here.”

The stranger said as he gently set masato down. The view from the rooftop  
would have been the perfect setting

for a romantic confession if not for the giant robot currently attacking the city scape. For a moment the other man’s arms lingered around Masato’s waist, pulling him in close. Their breaths mingled and their eyes locked. The air around them was electric and sparks flew wherever their bodies met. Emotions surged and the distance between lips was quickly closing-

CRASH

The superhero audibly groaned. The moment was destroyed just like the building next to them. They pulled apart, as he turned towards his work and away from his pleasure. “Sorry, darling, but I need to take care of something.” Masato’s heart dropped as the other readied himself for a jump off the building. At the last minute the other man turned to him and planted a tiny kiss to his cheek. “See you next time.” Masato raced to the edge of the roof after the hero, colliding with the railing.

This hadn’t been his first encounter with Orange Rhapsody. Nor his second, third, or tenth. After so many times, he’d lost count. It seemed wherever he went, trouble wasn’t far behind. While most people would lament their misfortune, for Masato it was just a fact of life. After all, his whole family was comprised of super villains. In fact, the superhero he’d been so close to kissing was actually in the process of defeating his father’s latest attempt at world domination.

The steel robot crumpled under Orange Rhapsody’s fist as if it were aluminum. Masato winced at the sound of crushing metal, thankful that his father piloted everything from the safety of their home. The robot went down with a thundering crash, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He always hated when this happened. He hated watching them fight. No matter the  
outcome he lost. On one side was his father and sometimes his sister, on  
the other was the man he was currently dating-Ren Jinguji. It hadn’t taken very long to discover that his lover was the famous hero-anyone with eyes could tell, but for some reason, Ren still was under the impression that Masato was clueless to his identity. All his friends were. Masato didn’t have the heart to tell them he knew. He played ignorant, but times like today made it hard. The synergy between Ren and himself was palpable and absolutely impossible to ignore.

 

With the robot defeated and Ren safe, Masato smiled guiltily. He moved away  
from the railing and hoped Ren had put him on a rooftop that had access to inside the building. A quick text to Mai and he was on the ground again. With all of the day’s excitement finally dying down, adrenaline had  
filtered its way out of his system and he was left exhausted. Knowing that  
his lover was going to be preoccupied with the press for another couple  
hours, he decided to head home.

 

\------------------

As he walked through the front door, he was immediately confronted.  
“Masato,” His father began angrily. Hijirikawa Masaomi appeared calm, but  
Masato could tell he was furious. “I believe I told you to stay away from  
down town today.” Masato flinched, remembering the warning he brushed off.  
“Sorry, father. I was distracted and forgot.” Hijirikawa senior sighed,  
pinching the bridge of his nose, attempting to ease the tension in his  
brow. “Masato, you could’ve gotten hurt. You can’t be reckless like this  
anymore. Every time you seem to forget! If anything happened to you I’d..”  
The older man trailed off. Masato knew what he was implying. He was born  
without powers. The only normal person in the entire Hijirikawa family. His  
father had initially been disappointed, but loved his son regardless of  
natural ability. On her deathbed, his mother made his father promise to  
keep him safe. A promise Masaomi would’ve kept even if she hadn’t asked.

“Loathe as I am to admit it, I’m grateful that orange idiot was there to  
get you out of danger.” Masaomi continued. “But next time he might not be  
able to. So please, when I tell you to stay away, listen to me.” Masato  
nodded. “Yes father. I’m sorry.” Masaomi smiled sadly. His son had always  
been nervous around him. Admittedly, he’d been harsh in the past, but as  
they got older, he’d mellowed out. He stepped forward, arms encircling his  
son. The boy’s body tensed, but slowly melted into relaxation and his arms  
encircled his father as well. Masaomi pulled away and placed a kiss on  
Masato’s forehead. “I love you, Masato.” His son smiled, but his eyes  
looked sad. “I love you too, father.”

As Masato lay in his bed reading, he felt his phone vibrate beside him. He  
lazily picked it up as he folded a corner of his book. He smiled.

“Hijirikawa! Sorry about today. I can’t believe my brother wanted me to run  
errands out of the blue like that. Were you able to get away from down town  
safely?”

“It’s alright, it happens. Yes I was. In fact, I got to meet Orange  
Rhapsody. He was so handsome…” Masato laughed to himself, hoping the  
comment wouldn’t stoke the other’s ego too much.

“Grr! (ง’̀-‘́)ง "

Masato snorted. Ren made him so happy. Deciding it was late and shame was  
no longer necessary, he sent a final text, hoping he’d make Ren just as  
happy.

“Don’t be jealous. You’re the only one for me. Good night, Jinguji.”

He turned off his phone immediately after hitting send, too embarrassed to  
see Ren’s reply. He set his book aside and turned off his lamp. As he lay  
down, he imagined Ren blushing at his text. He hoped he’d be just as  
flustered when he saw him tomorrow.

\--------

Masaomi cursed. Papers settled on the floor after being knocked off the  
nearby desk. He usually wasn’t one to take his anger out on thing  
physically like this, but his frustration was beginning to boil over. No  
matter what he did, how many robots he made, experiments he tested, battles  
he fought….He just couldn’t beat him. Orange Rhapsody always found a way to  
win. He growled, tossing back the last of his drink before slamming the  
glass onto the hard wooden desk. He viewed and reviewed the videos of their  
fights. Even the latest robot he created with Mai’s help didn’t stand a  
chance. Occasionally he’d have a minor breakthrough, but he always seemed  
to be outfoxed. He paused the video, massaging his temples. Maybe he should  
retire. He seemed to be losing his edge. The newest generation of heroes  
was something else. If Orange Rhapsody didn’t take him out then Komorebi  
Diamond or True Wing would get him. He sighed again as he stood. He was  
done thinking about this for the night. Reaching for the remote to turn the  
screen off, he noticed something-or rather, someone. In Orange Rhapsody’s  
arms was a familiar figure. He played the video a little more before  
switching to another. Again the same figure. The same blue hair, the same  
situation. A smile slowly curled his lips. He finally found his edge.

\------

Masato happily squeezed the hand he was holding and his heart skipped a  
beat when it squeezed back. Although their date the other day had been  
interrupted by a “random” robot attack, both men were happy to continue it.  
Although he was overwhelmed with happiness, Masato couldn’t suppress the  
foreboding feeling bubbling at the back of his mind.

His father had asked if he wanted to help in his latest plot. Masato  
readily agreed, happy to be given the opportunity to help his father, but  
Masaomi never told him what it was he needed help with. It’d been day’s  
since he’d asked, and Masato was becoming anxious. Maybe his father had  
forgotten, or maybe he found someone more competent to do the job instead.  
His train of thought was quickly interrupted by a kiss on his cheek. He  
blushed, hand quickly cover his face.

“Finally I got your attention!” Ren laughed. “I’ve been talking to you for  
a while. What’re you thinking so hard about?”

Masato frowned. “Just some family stuff.” He replied noncommittedly. Ren’s  
face mirrored his. “You know you can talk to me about these things. I’m  
here for you.” Masato laughed inwardly. He could definitely not talk to Ren  
about this. Instead of being honest, he smiled at the other man somberly  
and quickened his pace.  
“It’s fine, let’s get going.” He speed down the street, leaving Ren behind  
in surprise. He turned to the other, urging him to catch up. When he  
noticed Ren’s face, his heart dropped. Ren was pale and wide-eyed, peering  
way above Masato’s head, and before Masato had a chance to turn around, a  
large metal claw wrapped around his waist.

“MASATO!!”

Before he could even think, he was lifted high. The grasp of the robot was surprisingly light. Below, Ren was nowhere to be seen. Undoubtedly he’d already run off to transform. He struggled in the robotic hand out of instinct, only stopping when he heard a shout from below.

“PUT HIM DOWN.”

Ren had reappeared looking angrier than Masato had ever seen him. Normally,  
the hero would attack on sight, but with Masato acting as a pseudo shield,  
he dared not do anything that would jeopardize his safety. Masato’s  
struggling became more frantic. Behind him, a booming robotic voice sounded  
its demand. “Orange Rhapsody. Surrender or I’ll kill him. You have 30  
seconds.”

Masato paled. “Orange Rhapsody! No! I’ll be okay!” He yelled. The robot  
hand tightened and Masato winced in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYEEE!! I'm sorry. I am a flake of a human being. I actually wrote this out a while ago, but it's short and not very fluffy so I felt bad about posting it. BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE.

Masato winced as the robotic hand tightened around him. A sharp cry involuntarily escaped him, which only furthered Ren’s anger.

“I said let him go!”

A robotic laughter answered Ren’s demand. “I will once you surrender.” It responded, “Which I’d do quickly; he can’t take much more.”

As if to clarify, it tightened its grip again. Masato collapsed, tears began running down his cheeks. He was sure his father wouldn’t put him in  
any real danger, but the constantly constricting pressure was beginning to make him think otherwise. All things considered, he’d rather trust his  
intuition than put Ren in any danger. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he called out to the hero.

“Don’t do it Orange Rhapsody! I’ll be okay. Just-nghh!” He was cut off by a painful squeeze. Ren’s eyes were ablaze with fury. His trembling, clenched fist tightened. Masato’s pain was his, and although the other boy insisted he could take it, it was rapidly becoming too much for Ren to bear.

“Alright!” he relented. “I’ll-“

“Look out!”

He was cut off by the other boy. With his attention focused solely on Masato, the superhero didn’t notice the drone behind him. With a deafening  
static discharge, the tiny machine succeeded in delivering a tranquilizing shock to the boy. As Ren’s unconscious body fell to the ground, the giant  
robot gently set Masato down and swapped its captive. Masato’s heart was thundering with panic as he watched his father’s machine take the love of  
his life away. He attempted to chase it, but was quickly left behind. With all hope lost, he crumpled in defeat. His loud sobs echoed in the abandoned  
streets.

\-------

Masato was plagued by horrible visions of what was happening to Ren the entire way home. His imagination was running wild, and the closer he got to  
his destination, the more outlandish the scenarios were. By the time he was running through the front door, Ren had already died eighty times. More  
tears were percolating once more at his already moist eyes. He raced down the extensive hallways of his home, searching for his father. His search  
ended successfully as he ran face first into his father’s chest. His father’s arms quickly encircled him. Stunned, Masato froze. “Father..?”

“Masato, I’m so proud of you!” His heart clenched. He’d wanted to hear that from his father his entire life. Now Masaomi was finally saying it, but  
Masato couldn’t allow himself to revel in his long awaited prize. Not when Ren was the consolation. “That was exquisite acting! I was almost moved to  
tears.” Masaomi continued as he ruffled his son’s hair. “I hope you weren’t too hurt, but you were probably safer in my hand than you were anywhere  
else.” Masato fought back bitter tears. He knew his father wouldn’t hurt him, but seeing how nonchalant he was about the discomfort he’d put him  
through was almost more painful. His father’s embrace loosened and the two men slowly separated. “Anyway, “ Masaomi began, wiping tears of pride from his eyes. “We’re having a celebration tonight at the secret base. I have a surprise for our special guest. I’m heading over there now to prepare. I’ll  
see you there.” Masato nodded, resisting the urge to wipe his eyes too. Determination replaced hopelessness as he realized what that meant. His  
father was going to do something horrible to Ren, but there was still time. Masato could save him. He raced to his room to prepare as well.

\----

The secret base was not far from their home, but far enough to not be incriminating if found. As a child Masato would often play there. Exploring  
its winding hallways, sneaking around so he could surprise his father, and pretending he too had superpowers. While the base held a lot of fond  
memories for him, as he grew older he slowly began to realize the horror it contained. He dared not think about the terrible experiments that happened  
behind the thousands of locked doors. His understanding of the base and the secrets it held made him distance himself from his once happy playground.  
Tonight he was betting on his cultivated familiarity to bust Ren out.

The main hall of the base was filled with members of the Hijirikawa family and staff all happily celebrating their leader’s recent victory over his  
arch rival. For no other reason than drama, his father planned to enact his revenge upon his captive at the stroke of midnight. Which gave Masato a two  
our window to sneak in and out. He meandered along the outer edge of the gathering as per usual. He thanked his luck that he’d never been a very  
social person. As the celebration began to pick up, and after having greeted some relatives to form an alibi, Masato snuck through a back door.  
He raced for the bathroom.

He knew if he raced to Ren’s side as himself the hero would be too concerned for his safety. There was also the matter of keeping the  
family business a secret, and even Ren would be suspicious of Masato’s navigational abilities. He quickly stripped out of his formal wear, hanging  
it carefully on the door. He then placed a simple black mask over his face and hoped the hero wouldn’t recognize him. At least he was trying to conceal his identity.

Quickly he slipped out of the bathroom and began dodging cameras. He easily raced through the winding maze of hallways, completely  
unseen by the rueful security that wasn’t able to attend the party. The closer he got to Ren, the more careful he had to be. Finally he was outside  
the main laboratory. He slid along the wall until he was near a metallic panel. Pulling a screwdriver from his pocket, he quickly opened up the  
casing and began to mess with the wires. As a child, Masaomi had been determined to teach Masato at least the basic skills of being a villain. He  
had been sure his powers would come in eventually, but in the meantime he taught his son how to disable cameras, cut power, break into vaults, and  
all kinds of other nefarious things. Never did he imagine his loving son would use those skills against him. And if Masato succeeded, he’d never  
have to know. With his practiced skill, Masato was able to loop the video feed and crack the code for the automatic door. He pushed open the door and  
ran inside.

Tied up in the center of the room was Ren. As Masato approached, he noticed how distraught the prisoner looked. His head was  
hung in despair. Soon, Ren noticed Masato inching nearer and shot a dangerous glare his direction. “What do you want? Did he send you to finish  
the job.” Masato paused, realizing that he probably didn’t look all that trustworthy. “This is going to sound strange, but I’m here to free you.”  
Ren snorted and rolled his eyes. “Like I’d believe that. This is probably another of his tricks.” Perplexed, Masato stammered a reply. “W-What can I  
do to make you believe me? I really just want to help you.” Ren fixed an icy glare at him. “Take off your mask.” Masato blanched. That was the one  
thing he couldn’t do. “I…can’t.” He replied. “But if you want to get out of here alive, you need to trust me.” As he spoke he went to work disabling  
Ren’s handcuffs. “Who are you? “ Ren asked, more confused than ever. “I’m…” Masato hadn’t thought he’d be asked that. Off the top of his head he named his new persona. “Brave Heart.”

With a clink, the handcuffs snapped open and Ren sprang into action. He tackled Masato, still unsure of his actions. “Listen the entire base is  
filled with cameras and security.” Masato squeaked out. Ren’s hands tightened around his wrists and he snarled. “I know how to get out  
undetected, Orange Rhapsody. Please.” He hoped the hero would listen to him. He shifted under Ren’s weight. “Where’s Masato?” “Huh?” Masato paled  
further. “The blue haired man that freak used as a hostage! Where is he? Is he safe?” Masato blinked in shock. “Y-Yes. The robot set him down immediately after you passed out.” The man on top of him sighed in relief. Ren glared at him for a moment longer before releasing his grip. “I’m dead  
either way.” He said dejectedly. “Lead the way to my doom.” Masato rolled his eyes. “Ever the dramatic…” he thought.

He had to move much slower than before with Ren tailing him, but once they got used to the stop and go rhythm, the began to be able to  
move quicker. Security was lighter away from the main lab anyway. They raced down deserted hallways before the cameras could catch them. Ren was  
perking up as his escape felt more and more real. Unfortunately, hope made him cocky. He bolted past Masato and almost ran into a patrolling guard,  
but Masato grabbed him last minute and yanked him to safety.

Their bodies collided and once again Masato felt that tingling spark between them. Ren seemed to feel it too, as he didn’t move  
away. They looked into each other’s eyes, sharing a moment. Ren leaned down, inching his way to a kiss. Flustered, Masato turned away. His heart  
ached, knowing Ren would kiss someone else, even if that someone was him. But he didn’t have time to think of that. They were so close to the exit,  
one more push and they’d be free.

Busting through a window they landed outside. Ren ran a couple of step, relief evident, before stopped and facing Masato. “Aren’t you coming with  
me?” He asked as Masato climbed back into the building. “I can’t.” He replied sadly. Ren was about to protest when the heard a loud screaming.  
They found out. Without another thought Ren began sprinting away. Masato watched as long as he could before Running into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another cliffhanger cause it's gonna be a theme from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger because I got tired.


End file.
